The invention concerns a motor vehicle equipment module that includes a lock.
Motor vehicles include equipment modules that cluster components. It happens that one of the components is either made up of two elements or parts and that each of these two elements is fixed onto a part of the vehicle, one of which being mobile in relation to the other.
The mobile part can, for example, be an opening, such as a door or rear hatchback, which is articulatingly mounted in relation to the vehicle structure between an open and closed position. In order to hold the opening in a closed position, the module includes a locking lock.
In a known manner, the lock is made up of a bolt that can be mounted onto the fixed part and a striker that is mounted on the opening.
According to another example, the mobile part is a window panel that is movably mounted onto an opening such as the vehicle hatchback in such a way as to obstruct an opening. In addition, the window panel can be articulate via its upper edge around an axis horizontal in direction in relation to the opening.
In order to hold the window panel articulated in a closed position, the vehicle can be equipped with a lock made up of a bolt and a striker that are fixed onto the opening and onto the window panel respectively.
In order to assure optimal functioning of the lock, the relative position of the bolt and of the striker must be determined with precision.
Now, the fixation zones of the bolt and the striker on the fixed part and mobile part, respectively, are generally created in production units or different machines. As a consequence, manufacturing dispersions do not allow positioning of the fixation zones of the bolt in relation to the fixation zones of the striker in a reliable and repetitive manner.
In order to allow functioning of the lock despite manufacturing dispersions, it is thus necessary to foresee adjustment operations of the striker and/or the bolt during their assembly.
In order to do this, in a known manner, the bolt is fixed onto the fixed part, then the mobile part is opened and the striker is fixed, that is to say, the fixation device allows a light adjustment of the final position of the striker in relation to the mobile part.
Next, the mobile part is closed in such a way so that the striker and the bolt work together; the position of the striker being thus defined with precision.
Then the mobile part is opened again and the striker is immobilized onto the mobile part.
The fixation of the lock onto the vehicle thus necessitates a significant number of manipulations, which increases the time of vehicle assembly.
The module can also include a wiper device made up of a motor and a drive shaft, which are each fixed onto the fixed part and onto the mobile part respectively in such a way as that they are coupled when the mobile part is in a closed position.
In this way, in addition to the relative position of the bolt and striker, one must foresee the relative position of the motor and the drive shaft, which increases the number of adjustment operations, as well as their complexity.